Rini's Torture Session Part 2 Serena's Revenge
by Demonddancer
Summary: This is a squel to Rini's Rainy Torture Day which is posted on snoopykid2991's profile. So yes this would another fanfic that snoopykid and I made. This is Serena's revenge on Rini and the Scouts. Note the rating has gone up! Due to sweet transvestite. RR
1. Planning and Reminising

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: why are we doing this?

Lea-chan: cause we can and feel like it. Besides why not make a sequel.

Jeh-kun: sugar and late nights don't work together…ever.

Lea-chan: who says?

Jeh-kun: the normals.

Lea-chan: define normal now a days.

Jeh-kun: the opposite of me.

Lea-chan: not good enough

Jeh-kun and Lea-chan: WE OWN NOTHING!

PLANNING AND REMINISING

Rini was cleaning up the dishevel messed that they dared called the entertainment plaza. While the most dangerous thing a ten year old girl could do when she was in trouble, could do….think about what had just happened.

_Despite all of what is going on I haven't seen my mother so animated in such a long time…actually I haven't seen her act this way since I had visited her in the 20__th__ century. That finally battle had changed her, not only did it diminish her powers but it hardened her emotions so that she grew to be more mature and finally mature enough to run a kingdom. I really would like to know what happened in that battle…._

"Rini is there anything that I can do?" Helios asked his girl friend as he helped pick up chunks of the blown up plazma screen, that had scattered around the living from area.

"It's quite alright, I am only cleaning out of guilt." She sighed. As she leaned on her broom.

_Why did I have to act like a baby and ask Luna for that revenge idea? Note to self: Never, never, __**never ever **__choose Dora the Explore again. _

"Rini I seriously don't mind. Besides it looks like you could use a break." Helios said taking the broom from Rini then said as an afterthought, "If I hadn't laughed at you then that revenge idea would've crossed your thoughts."

Rini sighed thinking, _he is just too good to be true_, "But Helios I was acting like a two year old. I never should've even over reacted like the way I did. So there for it's my fault and I should clean up." She took the broom from him and started to clean up some of the debris.

Helios looked on in amazement. Most of the girls he knew would just be spoiled brats and just leave it for someone else to clean…but not Rini she is one of a kind. Despite of what Rini said he went and got another broom and came back.

"I'm still going to help either way." And he started on the other side of the room. In a manner of minutes all of the mess had been cleaned,

"I guess there is nothing else to do but wait for punishment." Rini sighed as she let herself fall upon the bed.

"Not quite it is 11 so that means that your dad will make your mom go to bed and punish you in the morning. Let me walk you to your room at least." Helios smiled his 100 watt grin. _Too good to be true._ A small voice said in the back of her mind.

SK + DD

"Oh and I will make her do this… and possibly that!" Serena said maniacally as she scratched out punishment ideas for Rini.

"Dear, it is great to see you so enthusiastic, but don't you think you are going a little too far…" Darien said as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Come to bed."

"No, no, no. I must think of something so torturous!" Serena laughed.

"I love seeing you ready to take charge." He kissed her neck and slid his hands so that his chin rested on her shoulders.

"come on don't, I have to-" Serena got distracted when he kissed her shoulder blades up her neck to her ear and whispered intimate words, a smile filled her face and she surrendered.


	2. Pied Piper Gone Wrong

Disclaimer

Lea-chan: Wow that was some romance in the last chapter

Jeh-kun: Oh yes but hey we had to get something in there for the two of them

Lea-chan: Whatever but hey now the fun begins let's see what Serena will do. We owe nothing!

Jeh-kun: Sadly we don't have enough money to purchase Sailor Moon and the Peanuts. Plus I don't even think we own an accordion.

Pied Piper Gone Wrong 

Sadly, which to say the least that Serena was upset at the fact that her work was disturbed, due to the distraction Darien gave her Neo-Queen Serenity had to wake up early and finish her list of punishments. _Enough is enough! I am fed up with them always giving me the short end of the stick! I don't want to be the butt end of the joke! _

As she read over the list that she created; she grinned with an evil excitement, "Darien time to get up." She said as she poked him on the head

"Fived more minutes mommy please. I don't wanna go to school." Darien moaned sleepily.

Serena sighed and shook her head, _and they say I sleep in a lot_, "Come on I have punishments to give and tortures to do. Besides I can't do that on an empty stomach."

"Fine." Darien groaned, _this ought to be good._ And the day only had just begun…

**Rini's Room (Rini's POV)- **

Oh boy I don't like this feeling one bit. I hope that maybe the punishment won't be bad. Hopefully mom would see that the room I-or rather Helios and I cleaned will make up for the stunt. Or maybe after daddy talking to her she realized that it was stupid and not worth worrying about…that would work.

In the twentieth century Darien would always calm Serena down when she was upset…but then again my mother is not the original, bubbly, meatball head anymore…oh breakfast is going to fun.

**At the breakfast table (Normal POV)- **

It was silent as the royal family ate pancakes, eggs, and toast. In fact it wasn't just the silence that bothered two of the people out of three…it was the smile or the cool headedness that was on the one person.

Rini couldn't take the silence anymore. She threw down the utensils and shouted, "PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! TEL ME MY PUNISHMENT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Rini dear it is rude to shout at the table." Serena said with a glint in her eye, _I'm enjoying this. _

"But momma please this silence is driving me insane. I want to know my punishment! Daddy can you tell me?" Rini asked turning to her father

"I wish I could dear." He looked at Serena who gave him a warning look. Truly he did kind of wanted to tell her about the punishments but really he didn't exactly know what it was. All he did was read what Serena had written and he still wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Rini's head fell into her arms and she moaned, "I hate my life. Just end it please and be done with it."

"Rini get your head out of your arms and sit like a lady." Serena ordered

"You mean like what you use to?" As soon as that comment came out of her mouth she instantly regretted it

"Now it's going to be five times worse than what it was for your smart mouth! When you are finished I want you to meet us in the family room!" Her and Darien got up and walked out the dining room

"WHY THE FLYING FISH BUTTER NUGETS DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT?!" Rini shouted. But little did she know that a certain person was giggling at the end of the hallway.

**Sailor Scout meeting room- **

"Ok this is our jobs for the day," Rei said handing out the papers. Ever since Serena assumed the position of Queen Mina had been put in charge of the Scouts.

"Hey Mina is it really necessary to have this meeting every day? I mean it's the same thing day in and day out. It gets a little boring." Rei said tossing the paper aside.

"Yeah it does…and why do we have to patrol the area not surrounding the palace? Wouldn't that leave it semi unprotected?" Ami asked

"I feel that it may be necessary to avoid Serena that's why." Mina answered carefully. She had a feeling of dread wash over her. And she thinks it has something to do with the incident that occurred yesterday.

"But-" Lita started but she was cut off

"Girls we have to go to the family room for an emergency meeting!" Luna shouted running into the room with Artimis at her tail.

"Why?" Rei asked dreading the answer

"We don't know but Serena said it's important." Artimis responded

The Scouts looked at each other and Ami said, "Should only one of us go? What about patrolling the area?"

"Serena wants all of you. She knew you guys might ask that so she told the Outer-senshi to kind of look out the area for you guys." Luna explained

With grumbling and dread they walked to the family room.

**Family room- **

When the Scouts arrived at the family room they noticed Rini sitting on the couch with Helios. Rini had a look of worry and Helios was doing his best to comfort his girlfriend.

"It's going to be ok Rini. I'm sure your mother won't punish you that badly." He voice was smooth and calming

"But Helios I had to open up my stupid mouth and make some retarded comment and now because of that I made the problem ten times worse than what it originally was! I am SOL and JWF here!" Rini said exasperatedly.

"Why would you be SOL and JWF?" Mina asked then asked as an afterthought, "How do you know what those mean in the first place?"

"I heard you, mamma, Rei, and Lita use it a couple of times in the past. If you guys were in trouble it would slip out. Then Ami asked one day what it meant and I think mamma told her. But of course you didn't look to see if I was around…" Rini trailed off. They all looked at the ten year old astounded, "But then again most of the kids use the term." Rini finished

"Does Serena or Darien know you use those terms?" Rei asked looking at Rini

"NO of course not! And please don't tell her! I actually want to live and see my eleventh birthday thank you kindly!" Rini said but she was going to add more when they heard an awful noise coming from the hallway.

Everyone covered their ears as Serena came in playing the accordion. Each had a look of: What the hell?!

Serena played the accordion like she was in a parade and Darien came trailing in behind her with a box filled of vhses, cds, and really crappy joke books. Once he put the box down he turned and locked the door.

Serena stopped playing and Rei started to holler at her, "WHAT THE HELL?! QUEEN OR NO QUEEN ARE REALLY TRYING TO MAKE US GO DEAF?! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Welcome to the corner of pay back," Serena smiled evilly. The scouts, Rini, and Helios look at the Queen and for some reason the glint in her eyes was scaring the crap out of them.

"Pay back what-" Luna asked confused

"You are all being punished for the lack of respect. Luna you told my deepest darkest secret, you scouts laughed, and Rini you showed that god awful dvd. So this is all your punishments." Serena explained

"Why am I here then? I really shouldn't get involved in family affairs; well Rini good luck with your punishment and call me so we can go on a date if you're still alive." Helios got up and started to head for the door

"HELIOS?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Rini shouted astounded that her boyfriend would leave her at the mercy of her mother in this angry state.

"Not so fast kid." Darien said grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and dragging him back on the couch.

"Huh?" Helios had confusion on his face.

"That's right if you want to continue dating my daughter you have to protect her sanity." Darien said, Helios sat back and was conciliating whether or not his sanity can take on the punishment of the angry Moon Queen.

"What are you going to do to us?" Mina asked. Never had she seen Serena this mad…nor after this moment she never wanted to see her this mad again.

"We will start out the education with the story of the Pide Piper." Serena said as she knelt down and got ready to press play.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Rini said she slapped her hands to her mouth trying to grab the worlds as they get went away on their own.

"You'll see." She smiled as the peanut theme song filled the room.

But this isn't what they expected…this was filled with madness…it was a semi-live action but it was mixed with insanity that should never have seen the light of day.

Instead of a cute beagle this one was overly happy like it was on happy gas to the max and the suppose it sports mice turned out to be singing mice making a spoof off of CATS the musical.

Serena took a few glances of the tortureries on the couch. Rini was snuggling on next to Helios who looked totally helpless and as for the Scouts…no amount of Luna's and Artimis's training could prepare them for this.

After the whole promise thing was broken with the mayor of the town and his advisors and the beagle lead them out to the outskirts of a river was when the lights came on and Serena saw the affect the movie had on them. _Maybe I should stop…nah! _

"Is it over?" Ami asked nervously hoping that Serena would say yes out of the goodness of her heart

"Oh no…better get comfortable because you are going to be here for a long time." Came the response.

The group suddenly started wishing that the dreaded Pokemon movie never saw the light of day.


	3. Disco Fever

Lea-chan: WOOO we are at the fun part!

Jeh-kun: I thought the fun part was the first chapter

Lea-chan: But here Darien and Serena do the disco thing together…heehee what can be more tortuous than seeing your parents do stuff from the 70's

Jeh-kun: one day we will get you help (shakes head)

Lea-chan: exactly and with that we don't own Shake Your Groove Thing

Jeh-kun: my point.

Disco Fever 

After the movie Serena announced to the group that she and Darien had to go out and not to try and escape because they had installed a security system for this 'special occasion'. When they left that was when the 'hostages' decided to try to form an escape plan anyway.

"Why us? What did we do?" Artimis asked

"Apparently we screwed up big time. I want to know where she found that version of the Pied Piper." Lita said still twitching from that video

"Well let's not dwell about that now. We have to get out of here!" Luna said trying to get the semi mentally scared hostages out of the torture chamber from hell.

Before Ami could whip out her computer they heard a voice say, "I told you it is pointless to try and escape."

A bass beat that hadn't been heard since the 1970's…and for good reason was heard. All heads were turned to see the king and queen…not so royal. Darien's look was the most peculiar he had on a skin tight chistine white jump shut with hair that was slicked back. Then one look at Serena if you drinking milk then you would have lost all of that out of your nose. The queen had on skin tight ass shorts that were hot pink with a very low cut and very busty shirt, her hair had been permed so tight that she had a wonderful afro. Her eyes had the blue eye shadow. They both had gold chains with obnoxiously large gold hoops and gaudy rings to boot.

"Mamma? Daddy? What the hell are you wearing?" Rini asked too scared to want to know the answer.

"This my friends is what the 70's were all about!" Darien said excitedly.

"Darien I am surprised you are letting Serena do this stuff to us. What about being her voice of reason?" Lita asked confused.

"Never under estimate the power a wife has over her husband." Darien said and then turned to Serena and said, "I love you sweet heart." And he kissed her.

"Thank you I love you too!" And she kissed her back

A coughing feet was heard amongst the sailor scouts and in a gruff tone of coughs it was emanate that the words 'pussy wipped.'

"I don't know which is worse that Pied Piper movie or this gross session." Helios whispered to Rini. Rini smiled but then that smile disappeared to a glare and she whispered back, "I am still pissed just a little FYI." Helios then turned away looking guiltily at his shoes. Rini thought, _he's still hot even though he looks guilty._

Serena strode over to the cd player and pressed play and once the music started everyone's mouths dropped so much that the extended jaws maybe be permanent.

Darien is the first on the somehow magically transformed dance floor with the lights flashing and the disco ball coming in on the ceiling; tapping his foot to the music

_Shake it, shake it_

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now 

Serena then came on the dance floor and all of a sudden the group re-experiences the shock of her appearance that the formal meatball head and now current Queen can and did manage to pull off the 70's disco style, but the skanky ass wagging that she was doing was not needed unless you want to give your child years and years of therapy…which would take quite some time to complete what this is all done.__

Let show the world we can dance  
Bad enough to strut our stuff  
The music gives us a chance  
We do more out on the floor

She waved her finger to Darien and they approached each other and then started to do their own separate moves. Then together they did the point. Darien led Serena under a twirl. They were spread out struck a pose and Serena twirled back into Darien. Then Darien slipped his hand behind her back and let her dipped Serena as she let her leg lay against his hip so that it wrapped around her lower back so that when he pulled her up they were tangled together. She then slip her back leg down on to the floor so that she had one knee on the floor and her head was at a very, very permiscuise level.

_Groovin' loose or heart to heart  
We put in motion every single part  
Funky sounds wall to wall  
We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all  
_

The Scouts and the younger kids were actually enjoying the performance and there dancing skilets. And soon Serena was too caught up with the dancing to actually care. Helios looked at Rini and without warning he led her on the dance floor. Rini and Helios were bumping hips and then he twirled Rini; copying the same moves as Serena and Darien but with a little more body space that there was between their parents.

_  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now _

Darien started to do his own moves again and soon a dance off began between Helios and Darien. Each breaking it down. The next dance off was between Rini and Serena. Serena entered doing freakish cheerleading moves while Rini was really working it. Soon the group watching them was going wild. __

We got the rhythm tonight  
All the rest know we're the best  
Our shadows crash in the light  
Twistin', turnin', we keep burnin'

Shake it high or shake it low  
We take our bodies where they wanna go  
Feel that beat, never stop  
Oh, hold me tight, spin me like a top 

Strobe lights started to flash and that made the competition even more fun. And the rest of the scouts joined in copying and making up their own moves. Even Luna and Artimis were enjoying their dance.__

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now

There's nothing more that I'd like to do  
Than take the floor and dance with you  
Keep dancin', let's keep dancin'

Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it

Groovin' loose or heart to heart  
We put in motion every single part  
Funky sounds wall to wall  
We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah

Show 'em how we do it now, yeah  
Shake it  
Show 'em how we do it now, yeah  
Shake it, shake it

Around this part is where Serena and Darien turned it up a notch and really broke it down to the point that if you're are not a flexible person and tried the moves you would be in the hospital. And added some swing dancing moves, he lifted Serena and tossed her like a rag doll swinging this way and that so that everyone had to just stop and stare.__

Shake it  
Doo, doo, doo, whoa  
Shake it  
Doo, doo, doo, whoa

Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing

Show 'em how we do it now, let's get on down  
Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now, ooh  
Ooh  
Show 'em how we do it now, shake your groove thing

Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, a bumpin' booty, now  
Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, a little freaky now  
Shake it, shake it  
A shake it, shake it, a do it to it y'all 

When the song ended everyone fell on to the couch and laughing like crazy.

"Wow guys that was amazing!" Rini said feeling the lost sanity from the Pied Piper returning to her and by the looks of everyone's faces they felt the same way.

"Thanks." Serena and Darien said.

"So is all forgiven?" Rei asked praying that they can leave .

Serena thought for a moment and said, "Yeah but I still want you all to see the stuff I picked out."

Their faces paled and Serena said, "What? I promise it's not that bad. This dancing montage lightened my mood. I only made you guys watch the insanity Pied Piper was because I was pissed. But not too worry." Serena and Darien got up to leave so that they could change…giving the others a good hour to brace themselves and wonder why they would take so long.

"Wait let us leave for a bit-" But the door shut and again they were trapped in the now semi hopefully have decent torture chamber


	4. Beauty and the Beast Sing Along

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: now I want to know why you did it?

Lea-chan: I have no clue what you mean. (flashes 100 watt smile of fake innocence)

Jeh-kun: then how did I develop a mustache while I was zoning?

Lea-chan: maybe you have some fast growing hair follicles.

Jeh-kun: riiiigggghhhht….and I have no clue how your car lost its headlights.

Lea-chan: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!?!

Jeh-kun: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE!?!

Lea-chan: MY CAR!

Jeh-kun: MY FACE!

Lea-chan: MY CAR!

Jeh-kun: MY FACE!

Lea-chan: MY CAR!

Jeh-kun: MY FACE!

Jeh-kun: MY CAR!

Lea-chan: MY FACE!

Jeh-kun: Ha! GOT YOU!

Lea-chan: damn.

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

"Now this is a movie is from 1991, I only have the retouched version, which is quite fine." Serena said but they all thought that was a lie. As the title scrolled across the screen and the title flashed Beauty and the Beast.

"I really don't see how this could get…" Mina stopped in her track of thought.

"If you continue that statement then I will have to kill you." Rini said hoping for just a normal movie which didn't belong to her mother's vocab.

"I was going to be nice and just let us watch the movie like normal people….but if you insist." IF looks could kill Rini wouldn't be coming back for at least 19 life-times.

All Serena had to do was clap her hands.

"What have you done?" LIta asked in desperation.

As the first song began no one expected what was to happen next….all of the servants were dressed in costumes and live acted the play dancing and singing along side of the television.

"I cant believe you just couldn't keep your mouth shut!" Mina said ready to throdal her.

"Shut up!" Rini said as the maids laughed, there was never this much fun to be had and to be included was just even more fun…it was no wonder that there are so many evil people in the world.

"Hey isn't this what got you in trouble in the first place?" Helios whispered in to Rini before anyone could intervene. Rini opened her mouth but a look from Rei with duck tape in her hand made her close it and she just gave a pout look.

"Her self control is getting better," Serena whispered to Darien.

"Maybe the plan is working…but won't the rest of the Scouts hate you for putting them through this torture session just to teach _our_ daughter a lesson?" Darien whispered back

Serena thought for a moment and replied with a wave of her hand in a care free matter, "Oh please they don't have to know, plus were so close friends that they'd do the same with me."

"That is true." Darien laughed

"Ouch." Serena said faking a wound.

Darien laughed and Serena punched him in the shoulder a little too hard and at a painful angle that her ring made contact, "OUCH!"

Everyone stopped watching the movie to see the King and Queen arguing back and forth, "Serena what the hell was that for?"

"For being a jerk!" Serena said

"Oh now you're in for it!" He started to tickle her in her sides and soon they were on the ground tickling each other.

The group watched on until Rini yelled, "STOP IT!"

Everything was silent and Rini said , "This is the sad but good part."

They saw on the screen Bell and the Beast on the balcony with the Beast in pain because of where Gaston stabbed him.

"At least I got to see you one last time." The Beast said before he 'died'.

Serena and Rini were in tears, "Please don't die. I love you."

Just then the rain turned to a colorful bright light as his body was raised in air he then regained his real form…The Prince.

When Bell realized that it was actually him they kissed and the whole castle returned to normal. With that the movie ended and that left Serena and Rini crying with tears of joy…

"How old are we Serena?" Rei asked

"Thirty-four…give or take a few years…" Serena shrugged, "Does it matter?"

Everyone just stared at her and all thoughts were the same: That was a classic Serena moment.


	5. Rocky Horror Getting there

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan in a high chipmunk torture voice: WHAT THE FLYING JESUS MF CHIRST DID YOU DO TO ME?!

Jeh-kun: Oh come on that was great! Steel Force was an amazing ride! You want to go on a again? (shows readers keychain picture of Jeh-kun laughing with arms in air while Lea-chan clutches on for dear life looking like she is in so much pain she could be giving birth)

Lea-chan: NO! NEVER AGAIN!

Jeh-kun: Oh come on you didn't like it at all?

Lea-chan: If I could throughout colorful vocab words that make Death to Smootchie look like an innocent Barney movie then what do you think?

Jeh-kun: LET'S GO ON HYDRA NEXT!!!

Lea-chan: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!

Jeh-kun: Not a bad idea…but what could I possibly want that's yours?

Lea-chan with a lead pipe: Start running

Jeh-kun: Aw crap! SNOOPY WILL BE MINE!!

ROCKY HORRA NIGHTMARE-getting there

"Can we please stop watching movies it's already past dinner, we didn't have lunch, and we are all starving!" Lita shouted

"Oh come on we didn't get to the best movie yet." Serena said being in the lead of the belly aching group out of confinement.

"We can't do this one in the palace." Darien chimes in, "And I promise it'll be fun!"

"But we're tired and hungry." Mina said, _if it were her in our position we would let her have something to eat we are her friends not prisoners. What did we do wrong?! _

"But don't you guys want to do the time warp?" Serena asked with a raised eye brow.

"NO! that is too inappropriate for the children!" Amy protested.

"We're not children!" Rini and Helios said at the same time.

"In this case no one is ever old enough to see that movie and how these two act in the theater." Rei said throwing a thumb at an innocent looking Darien and Serena.

"Now I am curious." Helios said getting the death glare of the century from Rini, "What did I say?"

"I will not say it do to the fact Rei might still have the duck tape but let's not and say we did."

"Do you really think that you want to explain all those new things to her?" Mina pleaded trying to be the voice of reason that had fallen mute.

"Alright count me in!" Lita said getting electrocuted by the other scouts, and Rini's glares. "What can't fight against them might-as-well join them. Plus it more fun to scar people rather than be scared, right jeh-kun?" (A/N- Jeh-kun: yup-yup!)

"But this movie is not for their eyes! Serena you are taking this thing way out of control! It's really going to scar them! Darien say something please! She'll listen to you!" Ami said pleading one last time.

"Guys you are all forgetting one large part of this!" Lita said getting their attention.

"What is that? Serena is insane?" Rei exclaimed rather than questioned.

"No, Rini is _Serena and Darien's daughter_. We may not like it but how they want to raise her is how they will do so." Lita said.

"But what about Helios?" Mina chimed in.

"Well he doesn't have to come; he has been here totally and completely on his own free will." Serena said and now all eyes turned to him.

"He must be a sadist." Rei said.

"Yea no one would intentionally put themselves through this. Are you sane?" Mina was feeling his forehead.

"Rini babe I love you but I have to get this off my chest…" He cleared his throat and said, "I kind of wanted to bail in the first chapter but unfortunately Darien threatened me saying that if I wanted continue dating Rini I had to say and try to save her sanity…But of course that was before he left to the dark side."

"You're pushing your luck boy." Darien said eyeing Helios like a piece of meat ready to be cooked.

"No, no, no, no, no! It is all so clear to me! Serena has just been a figure head! Darien is the one that is the true dungeon ruler!" Rei shouted.

"What are you spewing? I stayed up for half the night thinking about punishments! He was merely a pawn!" Serena said indignity.

"What did you do for the other half of the night to convince him to be your pawn?" Mina asked with a raised eye brow.

"Let's just say he shouldn't take his shirt off for a while." Serena said with a smile that matched a cat who had just swallowed a mouse whole.

"I DO NOT NEED THOSE IMAGES IN MY INNOCENT CHILD-LIKE MIND!!!!!!!" Rini screamed holding her hands over her ears.

"What innocent mind? After tonight your innocent soul will be mine." Serena said evilly.

"_S. O. S. CAN SOME ONE HEAR ME! IT'S NOT HEALTY TO THINK THIS WAY!"_ Amy started to sing and get every ones attention. "Like always I am the voice of reason." She sighed.

"What is wrong?" Serena asked like she didn't know.

"Well I can see both sides, we never noticed that torture was how Serena exsertered her love in the 20th century, come on do you remember what we didn't notice before?" Amy said making the other three mutanistic scouts look away, making Rini and Helios look in question but dared not ask.

"We never made for that have we?" Rei asked with down casted eyes.

"I guess we'll do this and call it payment, but I call Magenta!" Mina said with a broad smile.

"I think I still have my Eddie costume!" Lita said with a smile

"I am not dressing as Columbia again, this time it will be Rei I am going as Riff-Raff." Amy said remembering last time with a shudder.

"I guess you two will be the same as always?" Rei asked watching Serena and Darien both shake their heads yes.

"I have the list of items, while I gather them Lita and Amy can you help the cooks prepare dinner, something light and quick." Serena looked at her watch. "We leave in 45."

SK + DD

"For the last time Rini I am not going to tell you!" Lita said as Rini pestered about what her mother was talking about, she had coinsidently forgot to mention the name of what they were doing so Rini couldn't wiki it to find out what she was in for.

"Fine." She folded her arms as she sat back in her chair.

"Just eat." Lita pushed the sandwich in front of Rini and smilied.

"I can promise you, worse come to worse close your eyes."

"Alright is everyone almost ready? It's a short train and then a few blocks walk." Serena said with a smile. "We got all the items!"

"Why aren't we taking the royal services?" Rini asked in question.

"This isn't a good part of town." Darien said.

"THEN WHY ARE WE GOING?!?" Rini cried.

"It will be fun!" Serena smiled. "Now I have enough spray bottles, party makers, gloves, newspapers and flash lights for every one!"

"What about toilet paper and toast?" Mina asked as she tied a knot on her pale orange trench coat that rose just above her knees letting shiny gold tap shoes and fish-net stockings peak out.

"Yup!" Darien smiled as he held onto his long black cape.

"Are you wearing it?" Rei asked in astonishment.

"Yea, but Serena's things are far too tight!" Darien shifted uncomfortably back and forth, leaving Rini wondering what he was talking about.

"I am here so let's go!" Amy said while she had on a short trench coat that was a pale blue.

"Not so fast, I know what the Rocky Horror is and I won't let you take Rini to such a thing!" Helios smiled… "With out me!"

"But I thought you were on my side?" Rini's jaw droped.

"And miss out on wearing my Brad costum?" He laughed making all the sailor scouts burst into laughter. "So who is Janet?" He looked at the other scouts.

"Me." Serena said as the others just lost it.

"Think of it this way, only the doctor gets with Brad's fience." Darien said.

"And Brad, but that's a little weird." Helios said.

"Forget I am tired of asking, let's just get this over with." Rini said in defeat.

SK+DD

When they arrived it was very easy to see that there where many costumes and people who were in sex shop clothing, that really shouldn't be. Amy, Mina, Lita and Rei all had on short trench coats wearing the colors blue, orange, green and red (I changed Riff-Raff's costume so that it was a girl version.) all with of them wearing heals and fishnets.

Once inside without even a pre-set notion all of the girls slid their trench coats down their bodies and reviled their hidden clothing as Darien moved his cape so his most stunning outfit was seen as well.

No words could describe the range of facial emotions that was displayed across Rini's face.

"If the saying is true that girl's turn out like their mother…I have much to look forward too." Helios said and before he could blink he was punched square in the jaw by Rini.

SK + DD

Lea-chan: (taps foot and looks pissed) HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO RIGHT A PARAGRAH AND POST IT AFTER I LEFT?'

Jeh-kun: (smiles)

Lea-chan: I WANT A GOOD EXSCUSE!

Jeh-kun: my dog ran away?

Lea-chan: NOT EVEN A GOOD TRY! YOUR DOG DIED A YEAR AGO!!

Jeh-kun: woops forgot about that…(looks embarrassed)

Lea-chan: THE TRUTH!

Jeh-kun: *mumbles*igotbeatbymycousinandhewantedtowatchmelossthathetooktillthetimewegotthemoutofthehousetostop.*mumbles*

Lea-chan: what was that?

Jeh-kun: MY 11 YEAR OLD COUSIN TOOK SO MUCH JOY OUT OF BEATING ME AT SUPER SMASH BROTHERS THAT HE DECIDED TO DO IT FOR 4 HOURS UNTILL WE FINALLY PRIED HIM AWAY FOR TEETH BRUSHING AND CAKE…(sudden realization) YOU NEVER STAYED FOR CAKE!

Lea-chan: YEA WELL WHEN YOU HAVE IT TWO HOLE DAYS LATER! NOT MY FAULT YOU PIECE OF JUNK!....(sudden realization) WAIT THERE IS SOMETHING YOUR NOT AMAZING AT!

Jeh-kun: maybe….

Lea-chan: YOU LIED YOU SAID YOU COULD DO ANY THING!!!!

Jeh-kun: I can at least operate the controller!


	6. Rocky Horror Time Warp

Jeh-kun: How can your computer not accept the stupid file!

Lea-chan: IDK my computer is stupid! But that's not when I wanted to save the thing at school and word just closed without saving!

Jeh-kun: We have all this technology but it isn't worth a dime!

Lea-chan: Tell me about it! So want a soda?

Jeh-kun: Ok !!

ROCKY HORROR –time warp

(Rini describes what they look like)

Darien-dr. Frake n Furter

Daddy had on white powder face make-up, fire truck red lipstick and blue eye shadow with dark eyeliner. How did I not notice this when we were leaving the palace? With white pearls, and black elbow gloves that revealed his fingers. With a black corset that was obviously belonging to Mommy, because of how small it was and how far the strings in the front were stretched revealing his muscles. Still the worst part was yet to be seen, he had on female black panties with a garter belt to keep his fishnets all the way up his thigh and simple two inch heels. I will never look at him the same way again.

Serena-Janet

Mommy, who was the one to drag us all to this was out in public in her under garments. She had on a simple no pattern white bra with matching panties, while she wore a slip that was ripped at the elastic so that nothing was going un-shown. I feel so ashamed, and still stand that Helios deserved that hit.

Amy- Riff-Raff (female style)

Amy the smart one, the responsible one was wearing a long sleeved suit coat that had long coat trails while underneath she wore a white button down shirt and black bootie shorts. As well as a garter belt that held up her fish net stockings and wore jazz like heels.

Rei- Columbia

Rei, why I thought she was another sane one? With a big red bow at the base of her neck being the normal-ist of the items on her. She had on a golden sparkly tub-top. With a golden coat with a black collar, while the end had end tails the front stopped with the top at the very top of her waist. To meet the tub-top were black striped short shorts that consisted of lavender, pink, yellow and blue strips. With fishnet stockings and golden sparkle tap heels to match her coat.

Lita- Eddie(female style)

The only one not totally flaunting their features. Lita had on a tight black sports bra with jean short shorts that had fishnets that covered her legs with a sleeveless leather jacket that had a lepard print on the out turned collar. Complete with black dicks combat boots. She had a chain hanging on the side of her spiked belt that dipped further than the frayed edge of her shorts.

Mina- Magenta

Mina's clothing didn't surprise me, it was sexy and tight and in a nut shell a maids outfit. She had on a deep V neck that showed her "boys" a white collar on the neck that held kept her apron from sliding down her neck, which was tied at the waist over the black dress that was almost shorter than her sailor scout uniform! Her fishnets were held up by a garter belt and she wore the same type of dicks combat boots that were obviously borrowed from Lita.

(now back to the dialog.)

"Mom can I talk to you please…alone." I growled at her. Honestly this was going way too far.

"We'll be right back." She said and we went into a secluded area away from public eye, which was hard to find. I could've sworn I heard and saw an overly weight, looked like he had way too much to drink, dude whistle and winked at my mother. AND WHAT WAS UNBELIEVEABLE WAS MY _**MOTHER**_ THE _**QUEEN**_ WINKED AND WAVED AT THE SLOB!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET RAPED?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE QUEEN AND YOU ARE WEARING SOMETHING THAT SHOULD GO ON A POLE OR HOLLIPHOOP DANCER!" I yelled at her

"Oh Rini please…why are you being a fun sucker? And don't raise your voice, people are stairing." My mom smiled like nothing was wrong, "Helios seemed to like it." She winked at me and I felt my fist ball up tight and shake.

"Helios is none of your concern! You and dad are going way too far with the fun!"

"Sweet heart puh-lease the fun hasn't even begun." My mom twirled and I felt my eye twitch. She is acting like a child and not very royal like one bit. If I didn't know any better I would say I was back in the twentieth century, "Now if we are done with the heart to heart thing let's get back to the group."

We walked and then I said to dad, "Why daddy? Why did you let this happen?"

"Because I think that our lives are boring and a change is good. Besides you'll love it! You can chuck stuff at me and your mother and we can't yell at you." He said giving me a goofy grin.

"Dairen you jerk! How can you tell her that part?!" Mom yelled

She looked at about ready to kill the guy. Everyone laughed even I joined in maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing…at least I hope not....but lately my hopes have all been shatered.

(a quick summery to one of the better songs through guess who's eyes?)

I really had no clue what was going on, I mean at all! Nothing made sense anymore! A pair of lips started to sing on the screen as my dad came to the seats and handed out beer to all the scouts and my mom, as if they weren't drunk enough with torturing me?

_The movie screen showed a pair of lips singing a slow and sweet song, _I felt my eyes grow heavy but I knew I couldn't fall asleep._ Then it seemed to be the marriage of the two main characters, one was in the same clothing that Helios had mimicked. _I blinked between the two and then I felt my hair flooded with rice! What the hell? _The couple had pulled to the side and the weirdest proposal song was sung 'DAMN IT! JANET!'_ My mom and dad scared me by singing along with the words, I really hope that isn't the way that my dad purposed to her…I would have never thought that, but now I wouldn't put it past him.

I blinked and now newspapers were handed out and I was sprayed in the face in what seemed every direction, apparently when you don't get dressed up you are an automatic target because everyone likes to hit a 'Rocky Horror Virgin'_ The song 'OVER AT THE FRANKENSTIEN PLACE' the stereo typical hunched over butler answered the door for the wet couple that just wanted to use the phone…_that doesn't seem that bad? …. _the song 'TIME WARP' struck it's first few notes and the whole theater was on its feet_ Plus let's add the icing on the cake my mother and father were brought out to the center of the theater and _**EVERYONE**_ started to hoot and holler.

_**It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely, not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control**_

I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling  
Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!  
  
Why is this happening? Helios is being no help at all and everyone is spraying silly string at me!....WHERE DID THEY GET THE SILLY STRING FROM AND HOW COME I DON'T HAVE ANY?

"It's because you aren't dancing." my mom came over and lead me out into the center of the room and started to help me dance, "Plus I think you might actually like it if you try." I gave her a look, "Just a hint hint, nudge nudge, poke poke. Just follow the words, it's that simple."

_**It's just a jump to the left**_

The room all moved to the left and Rini was slammed by Darein who was too caught up in the moment.

_**With your hands on your hips**_

Rini felt her hands on the floor feeling the mushy rice that had littered the florr not five minutes ago. She found herself surrounded by her group who had formed a circle.

_**You bring your knees in tight**_

Evil smiles spread like butter across thier faces.

_**But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane**_

Next thing I know I have a mouth full of short shorts, micro mini's and female panties. NO YEARS OF THERAPY CAN CORECT THIS!

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

I watched my mom drag Helios out and soon everyone came into the montage pit and danced.  
"Come on Rini!" He said spraying me with the silly string that is not so silly anymore

"Will you cool it with the string! I had rice thrown at me, I was sprayed with water, and now this?! I will not let the last of the decent royal name be smudged with this thing!" I shouted over the loud music that even a deaf person would be able to hear.

"Oh come on!" He lead me through the moves and started to force me do this dance...Just because I let him lead me I still didn't quite forgive him

_**It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
You're there in the time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation  
Let's do the Time Warp again! **_

You know how I was against this whole thing...well I think I'm actually enjoying it.  
"RINI YOUR A PRO AT THIS DANCE!" Heilos shouted.

Well I'll be damned if I was going to let my mother out show me like she did during that disco montage! And I was actually having a little fun!

_**Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
Let's do the Time Warp again!  
**_  
Everyone was going back into their seats and I was actually disappointed...crap I'm stooping to their level!

"Here," Helios said as he handed me a can

"What's this?" I asked

"Silly string! You earned it. You mom said that if I got you to dance I can let you have it." He said with a smile  
Even with his eyes a little black and blue from that punch I gave him earlier. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and leaned over past Rei and whispered to my mom.

"Hey mom I want to show you something." I said

"What is it?" she whispered back

"This!" I sprayed the can down her bra and she screamed. Everyone turned and looked at us and laughed

"That kid is really into the spirit of this." I heard one guy saying while he nudged his friend.  
Daddy couldn't stop laughing either. And I let her go and sat back down next to Heilos with a satisfying smile on my face...that is until the next part......


	7. Rocky Horror it can only get worse

Jeh-kun: I love this song! (plays 'fun house' by pink for the tenth time in the row.)

Lea-chan: then why don't you just marry it!

Jeh-kun: fine I will!

Lea-chan: wait what?

Jeh-kun: will you be my maid of honor? (eyes sparkle like Chibi-Chibi)

Lea-chan: (eye twitch) I WAS BEING IRONIC!

Jeh-kun: That's the incorrect definition.

Lea-chan: BE TECHENICAL WITH IT!

ROCKY HORROR- it can only get worse

When the final cords were sung for 'Time Warp' Rini was laughing and having a good time. Now it seemed that everyone was taking their seats…but her dad and several other male cross dressers had staid standing.

"Daddy why are you still standing?" Rini made the futile mistake of asking…(Jeh-kun: what does asking mean Lea-chan? Lea-chan: (looks down) you get an answer(takes off imaginary hat) Poor soul never had a chance)

_**How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover**_

Darien was singing as he walked up and down the aisle, but Serena had the largest grin as for some reason everyone seemed to have a camera pointed at her, then the cape came off and the singing really begun._****_

_**I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania.**_

"NO AMOUNT OF THERAPY CAN EVER MAKE THIS RIGHT!!!!!" Rini cried in desperation.

_**  
**__**So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.**_

_**I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.  
We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry.**_

"THOSE POOR PEOPLE JUST WANT TO USE THE PHONE!!!!! WHY WHOULD HE SING ABOUT BEING A TRANSVESTITE!!??!!" Rini screamed making all the other dressed up transvestites come to dance for her, Rei almost died with laughter when this one rather large man….(Lea-chan: just describe it right) a man that waddled down the aisle in a side step motion because he was too fat decide to attempt to give Rini a lap dance.

"OH GODDESS WHY ME?" Rini was actually crying at this point so Darien dragged the guy up the aisle and started a rather sexual dance with him to get him away from his daughter.

"They just wanted the phone? Why is all this happening?" Rini begged her mother for an answer which only made the group burst into laughter, Helios held her close to him while his chest rose and fell with laughter.

_**So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night when it all seems alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.**_

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania. 

"Oh sweet heart they are going to need more than a phone..." Ami said to the now distraught, mentally scared child.

"But-but-the phone and-and what does he mean about a satanic mechanic?" Rini asked and then added, "Why the hell would you sing about being a transvestite?" (Lea-chan: She doesn't get it does she? Jeh-kun: ovbiously not.)

"I will spair whatever sanity that your poor mind has and say you don't want to know." Rei said kind of feeling sorry to the girl

_**So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favorite obsession.  
I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension**_

"Rini honey I forgot to ask, do you know what a transvestite is?" Serena asked with a smile like a cat ate the mouse whole.

"I can guess...." She said looking to Lita for comfort, but no one could stop Serena.

"Well a transvestite like your father was before I had met him, is a man who is very flamboyant and has homosexual tendencies and often prefers to dress in the opposite sexes clothing." She said leaning over Rei so that her hand was on Rini's shoulder. "I thought we had taught you that?"

"Mama, Lita and Amara normally dress like guys does that mean they are transvestites too?" Rini asked innocently.

"Well I guess you can say.....eep!" Serena found herself eating a wad of un-cooked toast curtsied of Lita.

_**I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania**_

"So I know three transvestites....My daddy? I don't think I have such a high option of him anymore." Rini said before her father had taken his seat for the next part.

SK + DD

"Mommy why are they taking off their clothing?" Rini asked as they took clothing for coats.

"Honey let me tell you this, never drink." Serena drained the bottom of her cup.

"How did the other people get up-"

"Are you trying to make sense of this?" Amy laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!" Rini cried out.

"SLUT!" "WHORE!" "TAKE IT OFF!" the crowd jeered at the screen throwing silly string.

"SHIT OUT OF LUCK AND JOLLY WELL FUCKED IF YOU GO UP STAIRS!" Rini yelled getting into the spirit for the second time that night

"That girl should learn some manners," a transvestite said behind her.

Rini turns around ignoring the look her mother gave her, "You should damn well skimpy not be talking to me you half drunken transvestite wanna be! My daddy can out transvestite you any day of the week!" The whole theater lost it and laughed even the actors.

"THAT SACK YOU'RE CARRING SHOWS YOUR GAYNESS BUT ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET HIM STEAL YOUR FRICKING FIANCE?!" Rini screamed as the theater turned to look at her. She slowly out of embarrassment sank in her seat.

"Some people get way to into this," the actor in the transvestite costume said.

SK + DD

Rini has closed her eyes in embarrassment for some time but when she opened them she didn't expect to see…

"WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!...IS THAT MEATLOAF?!"

"If you were paying attention you would've known that he came out of the freezer chamber." Serena said as she pointed to Mina and Lita dancing without a pole.

"I SO DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!" Rini shouted but…

Serena and Dairen gave one look and got up built then Darien said, "Why are we doing this again?"

"I don't but I guess I won't have to punish her another day in my life! Just mention Rocky Horror and we are good to go!"

"Can't anyone love me?" Rini asked rocking back and forth in her chair, "They just wanted a phone…a phone? How hard is a phone?"

"Man can we say Bi-Po-Lar?" a drunken transvestite said behind her the same one she flipped shit at.

"What would happen if I rode a motorcycle around the palace?" Helios wondered out loud.

"HAVE YOU BEEN TOUCHING MY HARLYS?!" Darien shouted dropping Serena.

"DARIEN!" Serena shouted in pain rubbing her backside.

"No sir!" Helios gulped

"You'd be fired worse than one of Jeh-kun's stakes!" Darien threatened.

"But that's extra crispy!" Helios protested.

"Exactly!" Darien said.

"DID THEY JUST KILL EDDIE?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rini stood on her chair ignoring the fact that her father was threatening her boyfriend.

"HE LOOKED PREETY DAMN HOT!" Rini shouted

"RINI WHAT THE HELL?! I'M BEING REPERMENDED BY YOUR DAD AND YOU'RE DROOLING OVER ANTOHTER GUY?" Helio's voice squeaked.

"Hey Lita you got killed by Darien, I think that Helios is next." Rei joked.

SK + DD

"PEEPING TOM!" Lita called out.

"GAY BASTARD!" Amy screamed.

"WHORE!" Rei jeered at Serena.

"SLUT!" Mina yelling at Serena splashing beer.

"AND PROUD OF IT! CHEERS!" Serena yelled and the scouts and Darien clacked magically re-filled glasses.

"Wait mommy isn't that you?" Rini asked

"Yes honey think if this as a home movie." She kissed Daien

"But she said she was saving herself. You said that too!" Rini said and then thought for a second. "Wait a cotton picken minute! You didn't save anything while you were in Jr. High! I was in the next room remember!"

Darien and Serena tried but failed to look innocent, "GUILTY AS CHARGED!" They slugged the rest of their drink which again magically refilled.

"Oh really?" questioned Rei, "You said you never lost it until your wedding night! You were holding out on us!"

"No wonder he stayed all that time you were annoying as shit!" Mina said

"I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GUY!" Darien protested.

"Didn't we almost catch you doing the same? …I wanted a cookie….I got a mouth full of ass instead…" Lita said as Helios gulped getting the death glare of the century.

"HER IDEA!" Heilos pointed to Rini who got a punch in the jaw

"YOU BASTARD THAT'S THE THRID TIME TONIGHT YOU TRIED TO SELL ME OUT! BUT ROCKY WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Rini shouted, "Oh Rocky I feel your pain."

"HE'S NOT REAL!"

"NEITHER IS OUR LOVE IF YOU KEEP SELLING ME OUT!"

"Helios I told you I liked you." Darien said draping an arm on his shoulder.

"Yes, sir." Helios turned paler and paler.

"Well if you don't treat my daughter right then you'll end up like Eddie." Darien said with alcohol soaked breath and a finger waving in the boy's face.

Helios gulped loudly, "I hear you sir."

SK + DD

Skip to the end where they are dancing on a stage after being re-animated.

"Mommy what is going on now?" Rini asked apprehensively.

"You, know I think the writer just got board." Serena said questioning it herself.

"Like the ones writing this?"

"Yes persisously, my very bipolar and scared child." Serena patted Rini's head

"Here is another one….Why were they statures and where did the pool come from."

No one had an answer except for the over 21 year old answer (Jeh-kun and Lea-chan: WE CONDEM THE THOUGHT OF UNDER AGE DRINKING SO YOU CANT BLAME US!!)

"Sweetie that is why I have had 15 shots, and 5 magically appearing beers and we didn't drive here." Serena said with a slur in her voice. (Jeh-kun: normally after that much you cant speak straight unless you are a Morton Lea-chan: we're not suppose to acknowledge the fact that we know this. Je-kun: Que, siar, siar.

"NIPPLE!" Amy shouted. "1, 2…."

"My point." Serena said as Mina and Lita joined in counting.

"PURPLE, 4. CURVY, 27! NIPPLES!" they shouted.

"I TOLD YOU SHE HAS TO BE CUT OFF AFTER TWO!" Serena grabbed Amy's cup who started to cry.

"GIVE IT BACK MOMMY! GIVE IT BACK NOW!" Rei was snapping pictures that if the pap got a hold of would love.

"Besides the fact that I am now scared I am still asking why are they all hugging in the water?" Rini asked. "Wouldn't they drown?"

"Well it's called an orgy but you can ask your mom about that." Lita said with a smile.

"It is when a group of people have sex together." Serena sighed.

"Have you ever been in one?" Rini asked as Serena looked away with a blush.

"Remember when I told you ask a question, get an answer." Darien said as Rini held her hand to her mouth.

"Well when daddy was gone for a while…."

"She does need to know that." Darien held his hand over Serena's mouth.

"I THOUGHT THE DOCTOR WAS THE SAIN ONE? AND WHAT IS WITH THE LEGS!"

"SHE'S POPPING OUT OF HER TOP! SWEET!" Helios screamed pointing at the screen,

"If you like that here's this!" Serena held onto the her bra like she was going to take it off,

"NO YOU DON'T THAT IS MINE!" Darien yelled pulling Serena back.

"Oh, I love it when you get all rough and manly." Serena traced her hand up and down his chest.

SK + DD

Riff-Raff shoots Rock, Camilla, and Frank.

"DUDE HE KILLED HIM! WHY ROCKY DON'T GO!" Rini started to cry on her knees pressing in to the soupy mess on the theater floor, Helios just looked down and slapped his head, he had given up.

"She didn't drink anything so what the fuck?" Darien said in a hushed tone to Serena.

"She gets the drama from your side." Serena said wagging a hand in the air.

"I think it is from both." Rei said to Lita.

"Mainly Serena's."

"MUTANY!" Serena cried.

"Hey I was wondering how do they get home?" Helios asked.

"They never got to the phone did they?" RIni asked getting over Rocky.

"THERE WAS NEVER A PHONE! ENOUGH OF THE PHONE! GET OVER IT!" Amy held her hand to her mouth. "excuse me." She ran to the nearest wash room.


	8. morton house at 3 am

(Lea-chan and Jeh-kun watching Death to Smootchie)

Lea-chan: WHAT THE HELL?! THEY CAN FLY?!

Jeh-kun: Yes they can fly

Lea-chan: I THOUGHT THEY HATED EACHOTHER! RAINBOW RANDOLPH AND SMOOTCHIE ARE NOW FLYNG AND ICE SKATING TOGETHER!...WHERE IS HIS GIRLFRIEND?!

Jeh-kun: Calm down will yea?

Lea-chan; NO I WANTED THE STUPID RINO TO DIE! NO ONE IS THAT OPTOMISIC ABOUT LIFE!

Jeh-kun: (hands me a plastic spoon) Here now go into the corner cause you're not Tohru.

Lea-chan: I don't wanna mommy!

Jeh-kun: DO IT I COMAND YOU! DON'T MAKE ME STICK MY BREAD POSTER ON YOU!

Lea-chan: EAT MY SHORTS!

Jeh-kun: I DID AND THEY WERE DELISIOUS!

Lea-chan: Which ones?

Jeh-kun: the ones with snoopy.

Lea-chan: which snoopy ones?

Jeh-kun: they had red on them.

Lea-chan: at least they weren't my Christmas ones…now to put them in a fire, bullet proof safe! (runs off)

Jeh-kun: WHILE SHE RUNS PLEASE FLAME US!!!!!!!!!!

Morton House at 3 am

As they got off the bus, Lita carried a drunken Amy on her back while Darien carried an out-of-it Rini, Helios following closely behind being used as a crutch for Rei and Mina who were complaining that they had to walk twenty-eight blocks to the palace because the drivers were all asleep and the bus didn't run at three in the morning. When they had reached the palace Rini had stirred in her father's arms. She had dozed off at the end of the movie; the day had been long and tiring.

"Daddy, did you carry me the whole way home?" She went to reach up and hug him but found that her body was bound in his cape.

"Shhh. It's time to go to sleep pumpkin." He smiled as he suppressed a shiver. (Hell it's October and he had been walking around in Serena's underwear).

"Good night." Helios said as he headed off to the male wing of the castle.

[Jeh-kun: (puts on glasses and reads from book) For those who don't know much about castles they are separated in several wings, one is for the males that can support themselves, the maidens and family apartments which each of the scouts would have an apartment that is about the size of a large middle class house. A castle like the one that they live in would house somewhere between five hundred to two thousands.

Lea-chan: GET TECHINAL WITH IT WHY DON'T YOU!]

Darien had came down into the kitchen, the cold hard kitchen with steel appliances, a dream created by Lita the group had cracked open a bottle of Black Stone Red Wine, the aroma filled the room and the drowsy Amy had aroused and poured herself a glass.

"You don't think that you can get out of opening a bottle of Red without me." She smiled.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Serena coming up from behind and stole her glass, "I think you drank enough tonight."

"But-but-one glass won't hurt," Amy pleaded hoping her friend would see the light and let her have at least the one glass.

After three bottles were drained words were slurred and they had started to blare music and dirty dance.

"HEY DO YOU REMEBER WHEN SERENA WAS DRUNK AT 15 AT THAT PARTY!" Rei shouted louder than needed.

"OR..ORRRR...ORRR WHEN SHE STARTED TO BECOME A POLE DANCER AND WHORE HERSELF OUT WHEN DARIEN WAS DEAD!" Mina laughed as her and Rei leaned on each other.

"NO-NO-NO THE BESTTT PART WAS WHEN HE BROKE UP WITH HER OVER A BITTY DREAM!" Lita cakled.

"OH-OH AND SHE CRIED FOR A MONTH AND DRANK THIS NASTY LOVE POTION THAT MADE HER SICK FOR A WEEK! THINKING THAT IT WOULD GET HIM BACK!!" Amy joined in.

"DAMN DARIEN YOU BROKE UP AND HURT HER SOOOOO MANY TIMES!!!" Rei said as Serena looked at her drained glass and then took the bottle and chugged the end.

"HEY, I HAD GOOOOD REASSONS!" Darien said in an attempt at defense.

"Enough." Serena said quietly as she felt tears stung her eyes.

"NOPE! SHE ALWAYS FORGAVE AND FORGET! THAT IS THE POWER OF LOVE!" Darien said dramatically.

"No more about this!" Serena said asserting herself.

"LITA STAND UP STRAIGHT!" Lita stood up straight and Mina wrapped her legs around Lita's waist and bent backwards so that she was hanging on Lita. "WHO AM I?" the others burst into laughter.

"I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH! NOW GO TO BED AND SOBER UP!!!!" Serena told her with as an extra feature her ice blue eyes flashed with authority.

Amy mumbled a fine and went upstairs along with the rest of the scouts leaving the King and Queen to themselves. Once they made sure that the scouts weren't in hearing distance Darien and Serena burst out laughing!

"Did you like watch Rini throughout that whole movie?!" Serena asked pouring herself another glass but almost slopped it down on her blue satin pjs that magically appeared.

"I know right. But Helios was even funnier when I kept threatening him!" Darien agreed also pouring himself a glass while in his Simpsons boxers that read 'eat my shorts'.

They sat down in the little bar area and it was quiet until…

"I can't believe you told our daughter that you were a stripper!" Darien said suddenly angry

"Hey don't put that on me!" Serena said equaling his anger, "You left and then not even one phone call or letter! What else was I suppose to do?!"

"I was dead! I was fucking dead!" Darien yelled standing up and slamming his glass down causing it to shatter, "We've been through this many times! Not my fault you're insecure!"

"MY INSECURITY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! PLUS I TOLD MY DAUGHTER THE TRUTH INSTEAD OF TRYING TO HIDE IT!" Serena hollered back at him.

"ARE YOU THAT BLONDE?! I'M NOT A FUCKING TRANSVESTITE! BESIDES I WAS DEAD! MY SOUL WAS TRAPPED IN A LITTLE BOX! AND NOT TO MENTION I WAS BRIANWASHED!" Darien continued to shout.

Upstairs in the bedrooms the Scouts actually woke up from their drunken passed out sleep to hear shouts so they snuck out of their rooms meeting two children on the stairwell.

"What are you two doing up?" Mina asked in a slurred sleeping voice, _I haven't been asleep for more than an hour and I have to already be woken up!_

"Well Rini was having nightmares and calling to me so I went to go comfort her." Helios said

"And not in that kind of way for your sick mind information!" Rini said feeling the need to defend herself but then they heard more shouting and the voice echoed through the hallways.

"KEYWORD SHERLOCK: _**BRAIN-WASHED!**_ YOUR HEART HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR BRAIN! OK SO YOU WERE DEAD BIG FUCKING WHOOP! AN ASTRALPROJECTION OR APPERATION WOULD'VE BEEN NICE! BESIDES YOU KISSED THAT BITCH IT FRONT OF ME!" Serena's voice reached their ears.

"What are they yelling about?" Rini asked in disbelief. Never had she heard her parents fighting like this.

Rei slapped her head, "Not this argument again."

Lita heaved a sigh, "I wonder what caused it this time."

"What is it about?!" Rini pressured the beyond tried scouts

"They're yelling about the final battle with Glaxyia. See we all died and-" Amy was cut off by Darien 's voice,

"_**BRAINWASHED!**_"

"I AM SO SICK OF THE BRAINWASHED SHIT! NOT ONLY DID YOU KISS HER BUT YOU ALSO ORDERED THE SCOUTS TO _**KILL ME!**_" Serena hollered back

"Ok basically what your mother yelled pretty much sums it up. We die, we get brainwashed, and we fight Serena to the death." Amy said quickly but then they heard a smash and an, "OUCH! ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

Serena had thrown her glass at Darien .

"CRAZY ENOUGH TO NOT HAVE LEFT SOONER!" Serena said in a huff as she pounded out the front door.

"SERENA DONT BE SUCH A GOD DAM CUNT!" Darien cursed after, but stood his ground.

"Well this is a new turn to the argument." Mina said.


	9. you can run but you can't hide

Lea-chan: Did we get flamed yet?

Jeh-kun: (Looks at reviews and frowns) no (shakes head and tears start to form in eye sockets')

Lea-chan: Ok so people out there who are reading because you have nothing better to do thanks to the _**two **_other people besides me (hint hint snoopykid2991) for your support and for those who might join us

Jeh-kun and Lea-chan at same time: _**PLEASE FLAME US! …..and mean it!!!!!!!!**_

Jeh-kun: (starts to cry) YOUR FLAMES WILL MEAN SO MUCH TO US! EACH FLAME WILL SEND 27 cents TO THE FUND OF LEA-CHAN AND JEH-KUN NEED TO ME LOCKED UP! Jeh-kun needs her padded room so don't deny her of it!

Lea-chan: Yes she does…I for one will need a much better hobby

(Mr. Kitty and Puppy Woof-Woof appear out of nowhere)

Jeh-kun: **ON THE GRAVE OF APHRODITE I KILLED YOU LIKE A YEAR AGO!!!! OH MY FUCKING GODDESS YOU GUYS ARE ZOMBIES THAT MEANS THE SECOUND COMING OF CHRIST AND THE APPOCOLIPS IS ON ITS WAY!!!!! I SWAER I WENT TO CHURCH! I WAS A GOOD LITTLE CATHOLIC!!!!** (hides box of wiccan objects with blanket)

Mr. Kitty: We are not zombies and please tone the voice down.

Jeh-kun: **OH MY GODDESS THEY TALK THE ANIMALS ARE TALKING I DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD TUNED INTO THE DISNEY CHANNEL!!!**

Puppy-Woof Woof: Again with the shouting! Lea-chan invited us to come into this chapter and besides WE'VE BEEN ABLE TO TALK BEFORE! LEA-CHAN GAVE US THE ABLILITY TO SPEAKE WHEN SHE WAS IN HER FRUBA PHASE!

Jeh-kun: **HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME???!!!!!??? **(shakes Lea-chan so that she starts to change different fun colors)

Lea-chan: (slaps Jeh-kun away) I'm not sorry! Besides it'll be funnier now let's get to the story.

Jeh-kun: **NOW YOU SEE WHY WE NEED YOUR FLAMES! WE NEED TO GET TO….(whispers to side) A LOT OF MONEY FOR US TO BE PUT AWAY FOR GOOD! LIKE PLANET POWER DUDE ONCE SAID "YOU HAVE THE POWER, NOW USE IT!!!!!" **

Lea-chan: You mean Captain Planet idiot! Besides you are the one who needs to be put away!

Jeh-kun: **I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!!!!**

YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE

Serena sat at the park next to the home she grew up in. She rocked back and forth on the swing as tears fell down her face in a constant motion. She hugged herself and sighed it was five in the morning and she was in her satin blue jammies. The sun was just peaking its way across the building horizon.

"That's enough of this sulking, you have a long day ahead of you, there are too many things that you can't neglect just because you had a spat with the king." Rei said as she stood at the edge of the park.

"Did you know that when after the first month that he had gone to America, I had come here and contemplated that if he moved on what would become of me. The only future I ever saw was with him. It was so early that this sleazy guy was passing through and he offered me a job. I was such at a loss that I thought he was cheating on me that I decided whatever it was I would take it, just to get back at him. I am awful." Serena said in a raspy voice as she felt her tears fall down her face.

"But Serena you honestly can't spend all day here." Rei said, "You have a job to do."

"Thanks so much for the sympathy. Just get out of here and leave me be!" Serena shouted with venom in her voice.

"But Serena-" Rei was cut off

"YOU ALWAYS FUCKING DO THIS! EVERY SINGLE TIME I'M IN PAIN YOU ALWAYS FUCKING DO THIS!" Serena yelled.

"DO WHAT DIP SHIT?" Rei yelled back in disbelief. _What the fuck? Is this the thanks I get for trying to be a good friend? _

"Critize me that's what! Talking down to me! Just basically babying me! Do this, do that, act your age, stop being a baby, grow some balls, and have some work ethic! JUST GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

"SERENA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG? SO WHAT IF I AM ALWAYS THE ONE TO DRAG YOUR SOORY ASS BACK SO THAT SHIT WILL BE DONE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT WE HAVE SUCH A MEAT BALL BRAIN FOR A QUEEN! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD GROW OUT OF IT! BUT YOU NEVER GREW UP….YOU'RE STILL JUST A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD CRYBABY!" Rei spat in fierceness. Serena stood up and held her ground

"NEWS FUCKING FLASH! I NEVER WANTED THE FUCKING JOB! I WAS BORN INTO IT AND I WANTED OUT SO MUCH THAT I RANAWAY TO ANOTHER FUCKING PLANET! THEN HELL BROKE LOSS AND I WAS BORN NORMAL AGAIN! I HAD MY CHANCE AT LIVING LIKE A NORMAL GIRL WITH OUT THE FUCKING TITLE AND ABLE TO JUST RELAXE WITH OUT BEING SCRUTINIZED BY JUST INHAILING THE WRONG WAY! IF YOU WANT TO BE QUEEN SO FUCKING BAD YOU CAN HAVE IT AND MY HUSBAND! I WANT NONE OF IT!" Serena said as she started to cry. "I DON'T WANT ANY OF IT!!!!"

"Fine then! I'll just tell everyone that you quit, surprise, surprise! When the going gets though, you give up. I thought you would have changed." Rei said bitterly as Serena sunk to her knees and the sand embedded its way into her knees.

"I never wanted this. Don't make me go back." Serena cried as Rei walked away. Then a thought dawned on her, "HEY WAIT A MINUTE WHO ALWAYS SAVES YOUR FUCKING SORRY ASSES?!"

Rei turned around and saw Serena still standing she was about to open her month but Serena continued, "WHO HAD TO FACE BERYLE? WHO HAD TO FACE DARIEN'S FRINED? WHO HAD TO FIGHT THE FUCKING DOOM PHANTON? WHO HAD TO DENFEND THIS FUCKING ASS TITLE?"

By this time worried about what was taking Rei and Serena so long Mina, Amy, and Lita along when they got there they stopped as soon as they heard Serena yelling and Rei's shocked faces.

"NOT TOO MENTION LET'S ADD THE NENAHILAIAH, AND HAVE MY HEART LITERALLY TEARED OUT BY FIGHTING THE SOULS OF MY FUCKING ASS UNGREATFUL SON OF A BITCH FRIENDS! THINK ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU START RUNNING THE FUCKING MOUTH! I AM NOW FINALLY FED UP WITH THE BULL SHIT! IS THIS THE MATURE PERSON YOU WANTED?! IS IT?!"

"that's a low blow."Mina said in a low voice.

"YOU KNOW WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT HALF THAT SHIT!!!" Lita said.

"Serena be reasonable! You know that half the time we were down and incapacitated to the point that we were fighting for you and were left standing on your own because we protected you!" Amy cried out to her.

"I JUST DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I NEVER ASKED TO BE A FUCKING PRINCESS OR A GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING QUEEN! I JUST WANT OUT! REI CAN TAKE OVER AND I WOULDN'T GIIVE TWO FUCKS BECAUSE "I AM DONE WITH THIS SHIT!" Serena said her tears streamed down here face like a raging waterfall.

"SO THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DONE BECAUSE OF A LITTLE SPAT?" Rei yelled at her fiercely.

"YOU HAVE BEEN QUEEN FOR ELEVEN SOME ODD YEARS AND AFTER GETTING DRUNK AND HAVING A FIGHT THAT'S IT?" Lita yelled at her.

"INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED SHIT HEAD THAT WASN'T THE FIRST FIGHT WE HAD! WE'VE HAD THE SAME FUCKING FIGHT BEFORE! AND BESIDES THAT WE MAY HAVE BEEN TOGETHER DURING THE SILVER MILLENIUM BUT MAYBE WHEN DAREIN _**FUCKING DIED**_ AND I COMMITTED _**FUCKING SUICIDE **_WAS WHEN IT SHOULD'VE ENDED! EVER SINCE I BECIME SAILOR MOON HAVN'T YOU NOITICED ALL THE DEATHS THERE WAS?! IT'S MY ENTIRE FUCKING FAULT AND I'M SICK OF BEING THE BLAME!"

"BUT WE NEVER BLAMED YOU!!" Ami cried out.

"I BLAMED MYSELF SO FUCKING MUCH THAT I NEEDED SOME FORM OF RESTITUTION!! I COULD JUST FORGIVE MY BITCHY-CUNT-ASS OF A SELF!!!! I JUST COULDN'T LET MYSELF GET AWAY WITH THIS!!! I DID IT AGAIN, HURTING OTHERS WITHOUT THINKING! I CANT BE QUEEN I DON'T TREAT MY SUBJECTS THE WAY THEY SHOULD! I AM GIVING THE JOB TO YOU REI! YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME HOW UNFIT I WAS SO JUST TAKE IT!" Serena threw her silver imperial crystal at her. "I DON'T WANT IT!" She started to run off but Mina had grabbed her arm and swung her around so she was slammed her against the metal slide's legs.

"Serena I know we shouldn't have joked about that shit last night. We were stupid and drunken and stupid and we are sorry. Please you have always taught us to forgive and forget. Everything will be ok." Mina said trying to comfort the ultra-depressed emo Queen.

But sadly the Queen wouldn't hear of it, "I lied. I fucking lied. Everything wasn't fine. I thought I would've died that day on that meteorite." Serena pushed Mina aside and started to walk away. She magically transformed into street clothes and said, "By the by if you think that you can work the crystal good luck. Let's see if you do better than me at my job boy are you wrong. I may have been bratty at times and a winy bitchy baby I think I've proven myself tons of times. Good Luck and Good bye!"

SK + DD

Rini pulled out her cell phone and called her mother, it was the 198th time that she had left a panic message franticly trying to find out where she was. While Darien had had his 17th beer in his hand, he was more wasted than a paper basket. He was sitting in Serena's dressing closet with their wedding scrap book, her senior year book; scrap books that she had put together of all their dates and such.

"DAD LOOK AT YOURSELF!!!" Rini said furiously as she tried to lift him up but he was humming the wedding march and rocking back and forth. "MOM COULD BE REALLY HURT AND YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"I told the truth, mmy my my sugary gum drop! Gum drops! Gum drops! They make your stomach plop!" He rocked back and forth.

"Put that down!" Rini took the beer from his hand that he was about to open.

"But, but, but I need it! I need need….are you my cousin Larry?" He asked as he cupped her face in his hands.

Rini dragged him to the bath tub and put on the cold water faucet so that the ice shocked him to sober up partly, but his breath still raked of beer . "What round is it?"

Before Rini could answer four very, very, very beyond pissed to be fit Sailor Scouts came into the room and Lita didn't even notice Rini in her fury as she slammed Darien against the mirror.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK BUTTER NUGETS IS THE MATTER WITH YOU LOSY GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF UNGREATFUL SHIT FROM THE BROWLES OF HELL?" Lita screamed into his face

"What-are-you-talking-talking-about?" Darien managed to get out of the strangle hold Lita had on him, but she shoved him harder against the wall so that he fell short of breath.

"Guys, where is my mother?" Rini asked trying to get the angry Lita away from her father.

"Lita let him go before he dies or else Serena will never come back!" Amy shouted even though secretly life for their Queen would be a tad bit better.

"NEVER COME BACK?!" Darien and Rini gasped at the same time.

"REI WHERE IS MY WIFE?" Darien shouted at them.

"What is going on in here?" Helios asked coming in from hearing the excitement in the room just in time to hear Rini exclaimed…

"WHERE IS MY MOTHER?!"

"Ask you're oh so lovely Daddy that question…" Lita said disgusted at the half drunk King.

"Again what are you talking about?" Darien coughed long and hard when he asked the girls so that she couldn't help but look back and forth at each other till Rei stepped forward while he stood there rubbing his bruised neck.

"She ran off," Rei said handing him the crystal, "She quit being Queen, she gave up the royal title, she was basically fed up with the bull shit. And all this happened because you had to have that fight with her!" Rei shouted the ending part.

Darien rubbed the back of his head and asked, "What fight?"

Mina lost it this time and it was now her turn to punch the King in the eye causing Rini to gasp and clung to Helios. She never saw this done but then again she wasn't surprised since the last twenty-fours taught her that anything was possible.

"THE FIGHT THAT INVOLVED I DON'T KNOW THAT YOUR DRUKEN ASS CAUSED. CALLING HER A CUNT! REMINDING HER OF THE PAIN AND HELL SHE WENT THROUGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE EVER SAW IN YOU!"

"WE ALL FELL FOR YOUR JAMES BOND SHAKEN NOT STURED ADDUTIDE AND GUESS WHAT SHE IS CRYING HARDER THAN A GOTH BEFORE THEY TAKE THEIR LIVES!!!" Rei cried out at him as she kicked him in the gut, making him fall back into the shadow and smash the glass so that it showered around him cutting his cheeks and arms.

"Hit me again I deserve it." He said in apathy. Rei went to raise her fist to him again, but Amy grabbed hold of her wrist.

"THERE HAS BEEN ENOUGH OF THIS! WE ARE A KINGDOM OF PEACE AND WE HAVE SPENT ALL MORNING BEATINING ON OUR KING AND QUEEN? WHAT THE FUCK! LOOK AT RINI SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON, YET SHE IS WATCHING US BEAT THEM!" Amy said as each of the scouts looked at each other and then down in fear.

"HIT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU THINK THAT I REALIZED THAT I HAVE HURT HER! HIT ME AGAIN DAMN IT!!!" he said in agony and fully sober.

"Daddy, what happened?" She broke free of Helios and went towards him; she cupped his bleeding face in her hand. "Daddy how did this get so messed up? Me and mom shouldn't have had that spat! It's my fault." Rini said as she started to cry, her misty eyes resembled that of Lea-chan's while watching the Lion King where the dad dies.

"Honey it isn't your fault." He said as he looked away.

"Please Daddy, I only persisted to go on with torturing each other only because I had never seen mom as lively as she was while we were torturing each other, she was almost like the Serena that I used to fight with in the 20th century. I just wanted her to have the same glow of life in her, she was almost dead and we were able to bring it back, but I am sorry daddy. I was wrong." She started to cry as the other's looked away.

"Honey daddy never told you something. After the battle of Galicia mommy changed." Darien said as he started picking pieces of glass out of his arms and then his face.

"What do you mean?" Rini said as she wet a towel and began to sponge at his wounds. He winced as she picked out the deeper pieces of glass.

"Mommy had to do something that changed her. Daddy had gone away to America for a year internship of med-school. A once in a life time opportunity, I was going to turn it down but I mentioned it after we had sent you back the last time, but she was alone. I never made it off the plane, Galicia had killed me and took my body so that it was a puppet of hers, and in the time before she had figured it out, each of the other sailor scouts were killed and then in a final battle she was alone and had to fight each of us. The only way that she was able to save the world was to kill each of us, now when she had won the battle you would think that was all there is, but she had post-traumatic-stress-distridub. And she hasn't been the same since. In the time that I was gone, she had done some things that she isn't proud of and many of them I disapproved of, which is why we had fought." Darien said in sigh.

"Is that why she quit?" Rini asked as she helped her father to his feet.

"Being queen is a lot of stress and you mother never liked quartly life, this life time the last and maybe even the next, she is just under stress and will take a day or two to clear her head." Darien said as he led the group out of his bathroom.

"But where will she go?" Rini asked.

"The same place she always goes when she needs to think." Darien smiled.

SK + DD

The putrid smell filled Serena's nostrils as tears stung her eyes, she was in the very alley that she had lost her innocence. The first time that she killed something, the demon screeched out in agony as she snuffed out its life. It was then she first thought that she had the right to decide who should live and who should die. Her friends never made the final attack; in every single battle she had made the final move that took the life of each demon. Not once had her friends had to look at her blood smeared hands and watch them shake.

"Mom, why did you do this to me?" Serena cried as she pulled her knees to her chest and let out all her emotions.

"Rei was right…I was nothing more than a winy cry baby. A spoiled self centered piece of shit that didn't have the right to live. No one loves me and no one cares. Why do I have to live! I was nothing more than a murder." Serena looked around to see the filth of the alley she was hunched over in.

**Thoughts ran through her mind as she wallowed in self apathy- **

_I know nothing! I know nothing of the burden I cause them every day of my wretched life! I don't even know the pain that lies with their very soul! I don't even know what it means to be a true friend or a mother! I know nothing. I am nothing. I am merely a lost soul reborn to repeat the same fate over. My mother Queen Serenity made a mistake to reborn me into a world that I was not meant to be in. In fact it was my fault. If only I weren't in the way. If only I had helped my mother and Endymion that fateful day on the Moon all those years ago then perhaps I would've had a chance at happiness._

Images started to flash before my eyes: Beryl attacking me, Endymion jumping in the way, then me lost with my despair stabbing myself with his sword. Then my mother sacrificing her life by using the Silver Crystal to have us reborn. All this and more with my friends and lover getting hurt all because of me. Me and my pathetic weakness. It's no wonder that they want me gone. In fact it is better if I would just die.

_How can they still want to be near me after all the times I put them through? How can they not realize all the pain and suffering I put them through every blessed day of their eternal lives! Why is it that I am still alive? How can I still live and breathing? I mean come on I caused my own daughter to become Wicked Lady in the first place! I caused her so much pain. And I never asked my friends and husband to die for me either. So why? When will I ever learn to live and hold my own ground? I'm a failer at everything._

"What would my mother say if she saw me like this, I really have disappointed her?" Serena said looking away; she saw her reflection in the dumpster that she was leaning on. "Just look at me, I'm not fit to be a queen." She banged her head against the metal dumpster and her image transfigured into that of her mother's.

"Mom?" Serena said disbelief.

"Yes Serena, but you have forgotten me." Her mother said hollowly.

"No" Serena objected

"You have forgotten who you are and in turn forgotten me. Look inside yourself, you are more than what you have become. You must take your place in history as a great queen." Her mother said as her image wavered.

"How can I go back, I'm not what I used to be?" Serena placed her hand on the cold hard metal as she reached out to her mother, ignoring the shock that ran down her spine.

"Remember who you are, you are my daughter the one true queen." She faded away. "Remember who you are." Her image started to fade.

"No please don't leave me!" Serena cried as she placed both hands on the dumpster as she cried out.

"Remember who you are." The words echoed in the alley as Serena clutched the dumpster.

"Don't leave me." Serena cried out in agony.

"Mommy, why are you clutching that dumpster?" Rini asked as she stood at the edge of the alley, Serena ignored her as her mother cried out in so much agony that she seemed to have broken into a thousand pieces. Rini ran to Serena's side and Serena held onto her like the world was going to end.

"I am sorry it is my entire fault!" Serena cried out.

"Mom, we were just messing around it didn't mean anything." Rini said as she stroked her mother's grimy hair.

"NO, I HAVE WRONGED THE WORLD SO MUCH!" Serena cried out. "PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE FOOOORGIIIIVVVVVEEEE MEEEEE!" Serena cried out in agony.

"Mommy, what changed you?" Serena stopped her tears and started to rub her eyes.

"Sweetie that battle took more than the majority of my powers." Serena said in a low voice. She let go of her daughter and tried to straighten her lacey satin jammies that had started to slid down exposing more than her shoulders, she tugged at the hem of her short-short, jammie bottoms.

"What do you mean?" Rini asked holding the wreck that was her mother as the Sailor Scouts and Darien came around the corner.

Serena looked at her daughter with hollow dead eyes that said, kill me now and put me out of my misery, "Rini all the battles that I fought in I had to either kill or turn them good. What gave me the right to do that? The first battle took my innocents the rest came naturally. The last battle is what broke me."

Serena started to break down once again then Rini took her hand and slapped her across the face. Serena held the stinging spot on her cheek, "MOTHER SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU HAVE GOT TO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU HAVE WORKED HARD AND SCRAFICED SHIT FOR US! YOU WERE SAILOR FUCKING MOON AND NOW THE FUCKING QUEEN!"

"I NEVER ASKED FOR IT!" Serena cried out!!

"AND I NEVER ASKED TO BE THE DAUGHTER OF A QUITER AND I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD START NOW! SO WHAT AS APART OF THE ROYAL FAMILY WE MUST DO THINGS WE DON'T LIKE, BUT THAT IS OUR DUTY TO OUR COUNTRY, THE NATION THE WORLD AND THE UNIVERSE! WE DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS! OUR DESTINY WAS PRE REPOSTIONED! WE CAN ONLY MAKE THE BEST OF IT! AND YOU ARE GOD DAMN LUCKY TO HAVE A GUY THAT WAS DUMB ENOUGH TO FALL FOR YOU AND PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT!" Rini stood before her mother.

"When did you become so wise?" Serena cocked her head and began to laugh.

"Well I had this great charismatic teacher in the 20th century." Rini said as she helped her mother up.

"I guess we have to go back." Serena said looking down at her daughter.

"Dad's fucked up without you….I don't know any sane man who would, but then again, he did marry you." Rini laughed as Serena gave her a nuggy.

"Oh yea? And insane mother's don't give their daughter's dessert!" Serena led her out of the alley to bump into Darien who was passing back and forth the entrance of the alley way.

"Darien?" Serena said in shock as she let go of her daughter's hand.

"I was stupid and I was wrong! I didn't mean those awful things I said!" Darien got down on his knees and held onto her waist. "Please forgive me!"

"No forgive me for being such an idiot." Serena said helping Darien up.

"Only if you forgive me." He gave her the most passionate kiss. They parted and he gave her back the crystal and she was back in her royal outfit and with Rini in the middle holding hands walked back to the palace for breakfast/lunch.

"Always a happy ending right?" Lita asked with the other scouts

"Of course when hasn't it been." Rei said

"Come on I'm starved." Mina said starting to walk right behind them and the rest followed

"I wonder if they'll have pancakes." Amy said

"I hope this doesn't turn into a Disney and there will be a third, when it should have ended before it ever began." Rini said as they all laughed.

"The authors wouldn't be that cruel….would they?" Serena questioned.

"Well they did have you hugging a dumpster." Lita pointed out.

"Please flame these authors to the point that they never want to write again!" Mina commanded.

"Let's just go eat before they can type anymore!" Amy said as they all ran away from the writers.

"GET BACK HERE! WE'RE NOT DONE MAKING YOU SUFFER!" Jeh-kun called after them.

"Just give it a rest for now….we'll get them back later!!" Lea-chan placed her hand on Jeh-kun's elbow.

"We shall, we shall."

_Roll credits and preppy song._


End file.
